Cursed
by DrekkDeina
Summary: Zootopia AU One-Shot detailing murder and gore. DO NOT READ, if you do not want to read horror themes and such. Basically a short depiction of Nick and Judy as murderers and doing whatever my demented mind can conjure up for them. it was inspired by exchanges with other authors who were talking about terrible murder ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Boo! Hey there.**

 **I was wondering to myself after an exchange with others what kind of demented stuff could I come up with if I tried.**

 **No idea how disturbing you find this... but if you so have the will... read at your own risk.**

 **I basically did this to gross out a few of my fellow writers and test the limits of my imaginative depravity in short. Not as long as I wanted but i have other more pertinent projects to return to.**

 **Note: This story is under the premise that Judy is still a cop and has been recruited by Nick, who is a murdering psychopath, to be his partner in crime. She still works as a cop and helps Nick dispose of or hide evidence, with authorities unknowing of her involvement as of yet. I didn't want to make a whole lore thing out of this, just make an example of my grossness in literary form.**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

Darkness is not a feeling nor a representation of an evil power. It simply holds that which could be called as such, acting as a shroud for those that are never known, never seen, never heard…

Until they decide to step from the shadows and spread their evil machinations.

Fear of what they would do in the light wasn't the problem. Of one could see something like that approaching… they could prepare and ready against such evil.

The fear that was most cruel though, was when one would be dragged into darkness with said evil… and you would never know what was to come.

0000000

The ceiling was webbed with wires and lines crisscrossing in a random pattern, void of the likelihood that it was done by design. The silhouettes were all that could be seen in the ensuing darkness that enveloped the room.

A single elevated table stood in the middle of the overly dark room, bolted to the floor and stained in speckles and spatters of what could only be blood. The smell of ammonia and bleach imbued itself within the air of the room, almost sickly thick in its attempt to cover up the smell of blood and rotting flesh.

A mammal lay groggy on the table, fur matted with something wet and paws achingly strapped to the table. The edges were raised with loops present for the thick straps to have something to be tied off onto. On his muzzle was a wrapped cord, keeping him from opening his maw but still allowing breathing in strained amounts.

He tried to look around but even his night vision offered no real solace or comfort. Spikes of searing and invasive pain clouded his vision, realizing he couldn't move without significant pain.

With what little light there was, he could barely see the grey shades of his right and left arms, with glints of something metallic giving the mammal pause.

A loud metallic clang and long screeching squeak of rusty hinges shook the mammal from his contemplation and attempts at reconciling some form of self awareness to his situation.

"Oh, no need to get up," a cheery and energetic tone reached his ears. "I can show myself in." There was an almost giddy giggle as the mammal was given the light to finally examine himself…

He was shocked, mortified, and beginning to breath heavily upon seeing himself. Long, metal pins were inserted into his paws, arms, legs, and feet. Slipping in between any joints that one could likely find, it made any movement feel like the ligaments were filled with sand. Each finger, each wrist, and even in the legs right above the kneecaps, but slipping behind them. These needles were inserted into every possible sensitive joint.

The mammal moved in reflexive fear, feeling the indescribable jolt to his body from all the invasive punctures. Strained sobs made their way through the bound muzzle, the events and sights setting in.

"What's wrong?" a sincere voice reached his ears. "I can make you more comfortable if you like?"

The owner of the voice leapt onto the edge of the table. The dim lighting that now permeated the room only added to the unnerved feeling the mammal was inflicting up the bound mammal.

Brilliant amethyst eyes shone eerily, only outmatched by the piercing gaze they had upon locking onto the mammal. Thought the light was still dim, he thought the fur of the female before him might actually be grey. The shape was very bunny like, though the aura put out by her was almost predatory.

His fur stood on end and body shivered at being in such a mammal's presence. Whimpers escaped his maw, the other mammal's long ears twitching in response. Her eyes took on a darker glow, reflecting something like a dwarf star turning into a black hole, pulling everything in with no escape.

"Aww… let's make some _adjustments,_ shall we?"

The rabbit began examining and lightly tapping the needle heads sticking out of the mammal's paws and joints. She started to pull a couple out from finger joints, the tips dripping slightly as they left his flesh, inciting a sigh of relief. Despite another several dozen needles to go, he couldn't help but focus on the relief of one being gone.

Several more were pulled painfully from his paws, the dragging and tugging at each nerve on the way out, sending jolts of disturbing, intrusive agony into his body. He tried not to squirm, but the involuntary jolts caused random spasms in other appendages that only increased his strife. The other needles shifted and wiggled with muscle movements, striking every receptor and overloading the mammal's brain with too many discomforting signals.

He tried to scream, the bunny letting out something akin to a snarl. She then grabbed his muzzle and pulled his head close.

"It would do you good to remain silent during our proceedings," the doe seethed. She then unwrapped the bindings to his muzzle, the mammal realizing she was wearing thick gloves that went up to mid bicep. Grabbing onto the upper and lower jaws with each paw, the sneering doe then used more force than he thought she was capable of…

And ripped his lower jaw downwards, overextending his jaw muscles and tendons, resulting in tearing. It was excruciating, but still not the worst of the event. Her forceful gesture also made the room echo with a sickening series of pops and cracks, as his jawbone was snapped like a dry, dead branch. The jagged edges of the broken bone speared his flesh from the inside, causing a slow and somewhat liberal effusion of blood.

It was nothing that would cause a quick death by exsanguination, but almost made the mammal wish for it. His now disfigured maw gurgled and coughed as breathing became a struggle. His tongue wiggled and flopped around uselessly, with the grey bunny giggling madly at his exacerbated level of suffering.

Blinking away a deluge of tears, the mammal felt the rabbit resume pulling the needles from his paws, making quicker work than before.

"Now we've lost time, thanks to your distractions." Upon pulling the last long pin from his paw, the doe wore a saddened look of lamentation at the sight of his now useless paws. "They look so lonely… After all, idle paws are the devil's playthings."

A disgustingly happy expression lined her features slowly, eyes now training on his.

"Oh… and i know just the devil who could use yours," she cooed in his twitching ear, giving it a little nibble. "I've always loved how expressive a fox's ears are and your eyes are so green. Yes… you'll do nicely."

Out of nowhere and without warning, a cleaver sliced through the air and sank into the table with a thunk. The fox thrashed and shook violently, his paw having been severed brutally and cleanly at the wrist. His mouth was a choking geyser of saliva and small amounts of blood.

The bunny tried to shush him, petting his muzzle, as she spoke softly, "Calm down now before I take the other one…"

The tod instantly stifled himself, still shivering and twitching from sporadic rises and falls of his level of suffering, but knowing he did not want to suffer anything further.

The doe smiled wickedly, caressing his disfigured snout.

"There you go…"

Another solid thunk spiked a familiar agony from mere seconds prior, inciting more groans, whimpers, and sputtered cries. Her mad laughter now felt like torment of its own kind, the rabbit's cruelty and deception making the fox fear every moment in her presence.

"I lied," she stated bluntly, a tinge of playful sensuality lining her voice.

Both his arms were now pawless nubs with blood dribbling out like they were leaky faucets. The fox's consciousness faded, the edges of his vision slowly fading into nothing.

Another voice filled the room, "Hunny bunny! I'm home." The fox strained to keep conscious, feeling that salvation might be coming.

A fox entered the fading edges of his vision, much the same visage as himself, wearing coveralls and dirtied with various dark fluids that appeared and smelled like something oily.

"What the Heck are you doing?" the tod's voice vented out as it rose in volume.

"Aw… but I thought you'd like it," said the bunny in a teasing tone, hopping down to give the red fox a hug. All the mammal on the table could do was silently plead for him to call someone to save him.

"I do… but I thought you were gonna wait for me?" the other fox lightly chastised with a mock hurt tone. Leaning down, he nibbled an ear, getting the doe to squeak and thump her foot in twisted delight. "I might have to punish you, Judy." The grey bunny shivered, releasing a pleasurable sigh.

"Oh, Nick," she breathed, "you know it's no punishment if I enjoy it."

The tod laughed heartily, training his emerald eyes on the victim before them.

His eyes were glazed and sight foggy, the last dregs of hope snuffed out with their display of disturbing indifference towards their bleeding third wheel. A last, gurgling sigh escaped him, just as his blood had. Slowly.

The fox on the table was dead.

"Oh well," chirped Nick, grabbing a nearby knife and stabbing it into the body's heart. He twisted it and pulled it out, satisfied that he was now dead. "At least he does look like me. Think the police will be fooled?"

Judy nodded in a giddy manner, saying, "Quite sure. They don't even know about me yet. They'll just assume some new partner did you in and look for another mammal. If not… I can tamper with the records. I'm still an officer after all."

"You are an angel, with me your devil," he whispered to her, to which she giggled and perked up.

"Oh, right!" the grey rabbit exclaimed, running over to grab the dismembered paws. "Speaking of the devil… I figured you'd like some idle paws."

Giving them gently to her fox, Nick braced his own paws around them, humming with a bit of humor.

"You are just the sweetest thing," he cooed to her in a honeyed voice. "I take it they're my 'playthings' now?" His doe nodded in affirmation. Setting the unattached and still dripping paws down, the red fox turned to the door, ears perked.

"Expecting something… or someone?" Judy inquired playfully. Her mate nodded, taking a peek at his phone now.

"We have company…" he snickered in a low voice. "I was able to leave a few clues to goad a couple of officers here, and they tripped my alarms. Want to help me… 'cut' them off?" The rabbit sucked in a breath and nodded rapidly. "Let's go then. They're coming in the warehouse entrance now. We can corner the two in our little dark room."

A low chuckle emanated from the tod, sending shivers of delight up the spine of the smaller bunny.

0000000

Officer Francine Pennington stepped as lightly as she could, being rather difficult, considering her enormous size and heft. Luckily, the floor of the warehouse was solid concrete, offering her little worry in the case of creaky floorboards.

Officer Rudy Wolford covered her from the side, using his night vision to his advantage in the dimly lit building, with night approaching like a shrouded blanket over the sky. It was much too empty in the many rooms of the warehouse. A faint smell of bleach and other cleaners permeated his senses, messing with his ability to find their quarry nearby. Even his night vision only went so far as each room seemed to be further void of light than the previous one they scanned.

A light pitter patter perked the wolf and elephant's ears. The two twisted their heads in the direction they heard it, only being met with several seconds of silence.

Suddenly, much closer, a light giggle sent shivers down their spines, with senses being tested to the limit in the dark room they happened to wander in. Flashlights only helped so much, being directional and offering little ambient lighting.

The wolf tried to keep his awareness at its peak, but the dripping in the distance and smell of cleaners was messing with him. He couldn't pinpoint the source.

A giggle sounded again, much closer and more feminine.

"I thought you said it was Wilde who was here?" inferred the canine to his pachyderm partner.

"That's who I saw and I called for backup," she defended. "Maybe he's playing an audio track to throw us off."

"Maybe…" Rudy mumbled, turning when he heard a clunk, followed by another and another.

His eyes went wide as realization set in. The room, along with each adjoining room, was being closed. Theirs had just sealed shut, a series of strong bolts locking the entrance to room. The wolf thought about whether Francine would be able to smash through but remembered the door looked thick and heavy when they came in. Too much for even the most hefty and stubborn mammals to attempt breaking down. The walls were reinforced concrete as well, being as difficult, if not more so, to breach.

"Welcome officers!" a snarky voice boomed from a speaker within the room. "I trust you are liking my humble abode?"

Neither officer answered, knowing that engaging the criminal was an ill fate just waiting to happen. Wilde seemed to not care as the intercom radiated with his humming tune to some piece of music none but he could hear.

"No matter," the voice continued. "I'll show you some grand hospitality all the same."

As if on cue, a hiss sounded. There appeared to be no gas or air current flowing from any direction he could feel, which made it seem like a method of distraction. Rudy looked around more frantically now, his sense of smell turning up nothing and sight having a hard time adjusting with the contrast of his and his partner's flashlights. Hearing was now out of the question with that hissing covering up most key sounds.

This was not a good day.

0000000

Wearing a pair of highly sensitive night vision goggles, Judy was sneaking around with a very clear line of sight in the room. She hid behind supports to avoid the swaying beams of the flashlights the officers brandished with their weapons. It would help them little. And now, the distractive measures were being used to hide her steps from their hearing and such. She was even wearing a masking agent to keep the wolf from smelling her.

With the wolf turning the other direction and the elephant holding her beam too high, the doe closed in with light and quick steps. Pulling out a knife, the grey bunny stabbed it into the larger mammal's abdomen, eliciting a drawn out scream from the elephant. Blood spurted and spilled from the fresh wound, to which the rabbit hummed and licked her lips, wasting no time before the pachyderm began potentially thrashing around.

Gripping the edges of the split flesh, Judy crawled her way inside, pushing aside vital organs and worming her way between them. Gravity began to shift sporadically as the elephant whirled around and thrashed in pain and panic. Murmured sounds echoed within her flesh, giving her unclear audio of what was going on outside.

It didn't really matter to her though. The doe had a goal in mind and her night vision goggles used a low light beam to see in the dark innards of the pachyderm. Everything was beating and flowing, an overabundance of warmth making the rabbit a bit giddy at having done this. She shouldn't be feeling this way about such travesties, but it felt freeing.

Finding what she was looking for, pulsating quickly and making quite the racket doing so, the bunny wrapped herself around the elephant officer's heart, giggling while giving it a tender kiss.

Pulling out her knife from before, Judy dragged the edge over the tender flesh and relished the fearful pounding as she let the blade run over the thumping veins and arteries.

Outside, Nick was wearing a similar type of goggles as his bunny, with the low light level being even too low for him. The larger officer was now writhing against the wall, gun and flashlight dropped, while she screamed and wailed in pain and fear.

"Something… something crawled inside me!" she screeched in a stuttered panic. The wolf was trying to tend to her wound, knowing nothing would help unless they could get some light or get out.

The red fox approached the wolf, throwing some wires over him, quickly disarming him and securing the wires on each appendage. He thrashed and clawed wildly in response, attempting to thwart his would be attacker. It was quite the satisfactory moment to have outwitted and overpowered the canine.

Sauntering over to the wall and readying himself to turn on the lights, Nick removed his goggles and closed his eyes. The switch was flipped and dim lighting buzzed to life, though even the dimmest of lights was blinding to all in the room. The tod was quicker to adapt, being more prepared than the mammals still struggling with the increasingly brightening light.

The elephant officer was holding her bloodied side, more so murmuring in a half dead state than screaming anymore. The blood loss was staggering and some entrails were attempting to slip out from the reasonably large gash.

The wolf was beginning to look at himself, wires wrapped around his limbs.

"Wilde," he spat. "What are you doing?"

"This," the fox spoke almost overly happily, pushing another switch on the wall. A coiling sound could be heard as the wires were pulled taut with amazing speed from their source. A gap in the wall had a fast spooling mechanism with a motorized recoil to it.

Upon activating, Wolfords face was one of shock and terror, unable to properly react in time before the wires snapped back…

Ripping his limbs off like they were made of butter. His limbless torso hit the cold floor, muzzle gurgling in pain and head swimming with an anguish he couldn't properly vocalize. Blood seeped from him almost too quickly for the tod's liking, but the light leaving his eyes as he stared at his partner was enough satisfaction for Nick.

He smiled wickedly and approached the slowly breathing elephant.

"Heeeey, Judy…" he cooed. "Might want to finish this up. Otherwise, it'll be difficult to get away when their backup arrives."

He stood still upon seeing the pachyderm's eyes bulge in realization.

"J… Judy?" she muttered in waning shock, clearly not knowing one of her own co workers was aiding the murderous fox. Nick gave her a roguish grin, seeing her tense up and go limp.

Judy had pierced her heart with the knife she so playfully teased the organ with, allowing the officer to die within seconds of puncturing it. Moving lower within the ribcage, the doe stabbed and cut her way through more internal organs and found her belly skin.

The red fox watched on in curiosity as a blade cut a long incision from inside the carcass of the elephant, allowing the crimson, blood soaked rabbit to emerge and take a deep breath.

"Well that was fun… who do we slice up next?" the grey doe inquired with plenty of sass.

Nick could only laugh maniacally at her energy and eagerness.

"You are only too good for me, you beautiful bunny. C'mere."

Hopping down, Judy made her way over to Nick, who licked the blood from her nose and kissed it.

"Oh my… delicious."

"Wouldn't I taste better?" she pouted, batting her eyes in a dramatic show.

Licking his fangs and snapping at her playfully, the tod snarked back, "Don't tempt too much… I might take you up on that."

Bangs and shouts echoed in the distance, pulling the attention of both mammals to look in the general direction.

"Looks like backup is here…" mumbled the bunny, spinning the knife in a paw.

"We should give them another proper greeting," replied the fox.

"Sure thing… partner."

* * *

 **I would say I welcome reviews, but honestly this was a goof. Do as you wish but remember this was a project for no other purpose than to be disturbing.**

 **I know it has no continuity with the Zootopia storyline.**

 **I know it probably feels a bit short or rushed.**

 **I know it is possibly a horrendous abomination that must be burned.**

 **Get over it. XD**

 **This wasn't exactly meant to entertain.**

 **It's been a hustle, Sweethearts.**


	2. Jack-O-Lantern

**Well then, here I am again to present a follow up to what was supposed to be a one-shot with a hopefully disturbing sequel.**

 **Again, this has no tie to any real continuity excepting my previous installment of Cursed. If you don't like gory and psychologically distraught descriptions of death and torture... do yourself a favor and click that little exit button at the top.**

 **This one takes place a short while after the first one, with a bit of backstory added. nothing too deep but i wanted to have a reason to do as I have in this chapter. XD**

 **I would say I hope you all enjoy this... but honestly, that feels like I'm hoping for all of you to be twisted enough as I am to think this is wholly entertaining. Haha.**

 **Do as you will and Happy Halloween to you all!**

* * *

"What in the blazes do you mean!?" an infuriated buffalo bull shouted angrily, nostrils flaring with heavy huffs of air. "You're trying to tell me that four of my officers were murdered in an attempt to apprehend that elusive murdering fox and one is missing, PLUS, the fox in question was already tortured and killed before that time, thus implying we are looking for another conspirator whom most likely turned on the fox?"

Benjamin Clawhauser nodded vigorously in trepidatious fear of Chief Bogo, who was standing tall and looming over the scared feline. The massive mammal's features softened in guilt, seeing the state of his bubbly dispatcher.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, slinking back down into his chair. "So… who is the missing Officer?"

0000000

"Officer Savage?" a voice called, sweet and caring, though laced with what sounded like distress.

Opening his eyes, the striped white hare with blue irises tried to ascertain his situation. He was in a small room, possibly a basement. There was a large furnace nearby, turned off and looking like it had been unused in decades.

Across from him, to which he noticed now he was bound to a metal chair, bolted to the floor, was another such chair with a familiar face from the ZPD.

"Judy?" he called out, struggling by reflex to get up and help her. He was restrained by a plethora of rope and tape, with what seemed like his own police issue cuffs keeping his wrists together. The rabbit across from him appeared to be similarly tied up, with whatever game being played here having to do with both of them.

The doe's eye twitched upon mention of her name, but her look was forlorn.

"What happened? Where are we?" he began asking, doing his best to seem less than frantic.

"I think we're in some abandoned utility building," the grey rabbit voiced rather calmly. The jackrabbit's guess was that she had more time awake to acclimate to the situation and surroundings. "I don't know how I got here. Drugged and kitnapped, maybe?"

"I was responding to a call for backup concerning that murderous fox... Wait…" His eyes bulged as he finally remembered the dregs of his last conscious memories before waking up wherever he was currently. "I was in a room that locked itself… then… a gas… I was knocked out!"

"Why would he keep the two of us?" Judy asked him, struggling slightly against her bonds.

The hare let out a 'Tsk' in irritation as he thought over the possibilities. It was detriment to the fox's ends to simply keep them alive. He had to have some sort of plan in store for them. Facing each other, he next assumed that they might be pitted into some sick game against each other or at their own expense to save the other.

"I… think maybe," he began, the grey doe's ears perking up, head turning as a door opened to spill light into the room.

"Jack Savage!" the new voice boomed with all the fanfare he could muster. "I dare say you are quite the catch. Wasn't expecting you to try busting into my warehouse, but since you did, I had to alter my escape plan."

"What is it you want?" seethed the striped hare. "If you just want to play a game… leave Judy out of this."

"Oh… so close as to call her by name?" the fox inquired playfully. He slinked over to her bound figure and raked a claw under her chin. Judy flinched away, ears falling behind her head.

"Stay away from her, fox!" Jack yelled out, struggling against his ropes.

"Why? And the name is Nick, _Officer_ ," the tod spoke, lifting an ear to sniff it, slowly running his paw pads over it. The doe shivered and tilted her head down, legs shuffling oddly.

"Can't you see she doesn't like that?"

"Well, if she doesn't like it, she can say 'No'. And all I hear from her is silence," the red fox fired back, giving him a steely glare. "Not unlike a certain hare who can't take a hint after several advances."

"What?" the buck squeaked out, frozen in place. His mind tried to tear through the implications of the statement, going over every angle and possibilities it represented.

"You hit on her in private, she tells you no, she confides in you about her troubles at work, and you try to turn that into some sort of manipulative courting thing, whereas you would end the night with her in bed with you," the tod explained with a growing maniacal grin. "You even most recently stalked her on a repeated basis, hoping to 'learn' about her likes and dislikes or some such stupidity. She caught you and told you off, threatening to take it to Bogo. Then, tried to twist it to your benefit by making your own submission complaint to the Chief anonymously before she could respond."

"You… how could you…" Savage blathered incoherently, still trying to process HOW he could possibly know. His fear ridden stare gravitated to Judy, who was still keeping her eyes down and head lowered. He couldn't see her reaction, nor was he coming up with anything to rebuke it fast enough.

"How?" Nick rhetorically asked. "Let's just say I have my own pair of ears in the precinct." His smile grew further, paw patting the top of the rabbit's head and giving her a little ruffling of her fur.

"I never did any such thing…" he murmured in kind. "Tell him, Judy! Wait… I don't see how it's any concern of yours anyway. And to know that means you have been stalking her too…" He trailed off as he realized his inadvertent admission.

The fox stepped closer to the buck, pulling out and brandishing a knife. It was moderately long and wide, with serrated teeth near the hilt. From the design, it looked like it was a military knife, with the tip curved upwards slightly for slicing strikes.

Jack tried to back away, the chair and ropes keeping him from doing no more than leaning his head back, as the blade tip met his nose. It was twitching furiously, fear emanating from him like blood from a fresh wound.

"Aww, I'm sorry," the tod cooed to him, leaning in to bare his fangs in spite of the smaller mammal. "Did I scare you, getting in close like this without your approval or consent, still remaining here even though it is pretty clear that I'm not welcome." The buck robotically nodded, eyes crossed to look at the blade.

"Fair enough," Nick suddenly chirped, pulling the knife away from the hare's face. "I can take the hint… Although…"

He meandered over to Judy, still keeping her head down, and leaned in to lick the side of her muzzle.

"Leave her alone!" Jack yelled out, a fury building within him that overcame all barriers, no matter the present company. "She's mine!"

"No, I'm not!" Judy yelled out, finally lifting her head to contribute to the exchange. Her stare became deadly as she locked into the larger hare with violent violet eyes.

"I was never yours," she continued. Jack was too flabbergasted to speak, opening the floor for her to start a tirade. "I was having a hard enough time adjusting to being taken seriously, showing I was more than a token bunny. But you… YOU! You tore down all my hard work with your manipulative games. You made a complaint against me that had Bogo believing I was harassing you instead of the other way around. It was made all the worse when I tried to explain it was, in fact, the opposite. Told me he was warned to expect the blame being deflected onto you. Said I was going to use my feminine status to manipulate the system."

"That wasn't me…." the buck finally managed to say, but was quick cut off by her sharp glare.

"You did. I broke into Bogo's office and found the records. You ruined my image and reputation… all to remove my word against you as a problem. That's how…" The grey doe paused and looked up at Nick, who was twiddling his claws over the knife as a means to pass the time.

There was a rustling behind Judy, to which her ropes fell from around her and she stood from the chair. Jack stared in amazement, then his gaze flicked to the fox in fear. He hasn't cared to move to restrict her or stop her from doing anything. It was then that Jack realized something wasn't right.

"That's how I became so distraught that I wandered into goodness knows where. Nick… offered me the ear and support I lacked. He gave me the freedom and respect I always wanted. And now… I'll remove you as a problem…"

The tod's lips curled upward in a pleased sneer, with the bunny's own mouth curving into a maniacal grin, both of their eyes figuratively aglow with malicious intent.

"Wait… you're not… you're WITH him!" the buck started to speak in fearful revelation. "He's a fox! You can't trust him… he'll just use you and kill you, same as his victims."

"Well if that's true," Nick said with a shrug, letting the knife droop between his fingers and sway like a pendulum, "You could see the proof of the trust she has in me."

Before Savage could respond, the red fox flipped the blade around in his paws, making a sweeping strike to go for the doe's neck. He stopped short, barely a few millimeters from her flesh, with Judy having not budged a single inch.

Then, he pulled away and turned it around to offer her the knife.

"I have an equal amount of trust in her, respectful of the fact she could dispense with me anytime she wished. Heck… if you wish, you could do all you can to convince her to kill me with this knife… here and now."

The rabbit grasped the handle of the knife, giving her fox a light tap on the side of the muzzle with the flat side of the blade.

"As if I would ever want to hurt you, Scruffy," Judy offered him in a sultry tone. The fox chuckled good naturedly, with the buck starting to realize how alone he was in the entirety of his increasingly hopeless situation.

The grey rabbit turned to Jack, playing with the knife in her paws now.

"Have any ideas on how to get revenge on the mammal that did all that to you?" the tod inquired, his eyes trained on Jack. The hare perked up and flicked his mortified stare between the two mammals, kicking and squirming as much as his bindings would allow.

"No… NO! Judy… Don't do this. I'll leave. I'll go away, leave you alone, and never bother you again," he pleaded, seeing the doe approach him with the serrated steel glinting in the light.

"I've heard those words before," she started with a false expression of guilt and remorse, quickly turning to one of utter distaste and contempt for the mammal before her, "Before you turned tail and went crying to the Chief, manipulating everything against me."

"I mean it this time! What else could I possibly do?!"

"You could take Nick away from me…" she seethed out. "And as much as a coward as I believe you to be… I'm not taking that chance." The grey rabbit sliced at the hare's arm, barely opening up a cut enough to be called a 'paper cut', but the action made the buck scream in response to the expectation of a much worse pain being inflicted upon him.

Judy started giggling, doubling over as she clutched her belly as she dropped to her knees. Nick began chuckling as well, clearing his throat to reaffirm his lopsided grin in an attempt to look more composed.

"I barely grazed you," the doe forced out between laughing and breathing hard. "You should wait to scream like a two year old bat until I actually stick this in you." She lazily brandished the blade around to mock the larger hare, giving his flesh a light tap of the edge here and there, teasing him with the prospect of pain. He bit his lip, expecting one of those lazy strikes to actually break the skin.

It was then that Nick came to his 'rescue', offering to whisper something in Judy's ear that he couldn't hear or wasn't paying enough attention to. The rabbit's face fell a bit in confusion, then spread wide in a grin once more as some belated understanding of a meaning set in.

"Good news, Jack," the grey doe chimed. She set down the knife on a nearby workbench. "We won't be using this thing on you." The buck's breath stilled as he was slightly relieved but still trepidatious of the deceitful and mischievous spark in her eyes. True to his fears, she was pawed a small surgical blade by the red fox.

Without the teasing or torturous playful nature, the purple eyed rabbit leaned in and unceremoniously stabbed the small blade in his abdomen. Jack's mouth opened in preparation for a piercing scream of pain, with the tod shoving a cloth gag in his now open mouth, muffling the painful cry. He bucked and strained against his restraints, trying against everything binding him to be free, or at the very least wiggle himself away from the weapon. With the chair bolted down and overabundance of rope with a chain or two remaining stiff over his torso, escape or even movement was near impossible.

He could feel the searing pain of nerves being fired in response to his flesh being sliced through with such an efficient edge. Blood flowed out liberally from the incision, though not so fast that he would die so quickly. The buck's vision blurred as tears flooded his eyes and trickled down.

The most uncomfortable and disturbing sensation forced the hare to blink in an effort to clear his vision. Looking down, he saw Judy now had a paw inside the incision point, making his eyes bug out at the pulling sensation of having her inside his body. Tossing his head back and forth, he yelled out into his gag, desperately willing all of this to be a nightmare.

A spike of pain in some already immeasurable amount he was experiencing, forced his eyes to focus again.

The doe was smiling almost demonically up at him as she started pulling her paw out, his entrails coming with. Her other paw joined in her ministrations, tugging slowly and unraveling him from the inside. With paws caked in blood now and more spilling from him, Jack was quite sure he would die now. He only wished it would happen sooner at this point. The sight of seeing his own body pulled apart and having his intestines roped out of him like a playful kit with yarn, only further pushed his mind to the brink of despair.

Was it his own actions that led to this point?

Was it those of the fox staring maliciously at him?

Or…

Did any of that even matter now?

Jack's eyes wandered over to the tod, a last merciful plea in the fading light of his eyes. He was met with cold indifference from the fox, his pupils constricting into predatory slits and tongue snaking out to lick his muzzle.

"Hold on," Nick spoke, giving the striped hare a gleaming hope. The red fox pulled something out of his pocket, giving it to an outstretched paw of Judy's. "If we don't do this now… he might be dead before it's worth doing."

"Oh! I'm sorry…" the doe squeaked, her eyes lowered, as if feeling chastised. "I got a little lost in the moment." The tod chuckled to himself.

"It's a wonder sometimes how you weren't born a predator," he joked, kissing her forehead. A stuttered giggle left her lips, only adding salt onto the figurative wound for the slowly dying jackrabbit.

The sight of a small red tube in the rabbit's paws gave Jack a dwindling pause in the time he had left. It looked like…

A flare….

His eyes bugged out and adrenaline began pumping further into what was left of his blood. A resurgence of fear and prolonged sense of dread filled him. If his gut wasn't already void of much of his organs, he would have felt a much more figurative empty feeling sink into the pit of his stomach.

"In honor of your name," Judy began, giving the buck a most disturbing smile, "I think we'll turn you into a Jack-O-Lantern…"

Her paws pulled apart, one paw gripping the igniter cap, starting up the bright spout of fiery light. Waving it his face for the briefest of moments, letting the brightness scar his corneas, the grey doe quickly jabbed the furious flame into his open abdomen.

Jack wailed, the gag doing little to stifle the intensity of the dying screams. His eyes rolled upward, the ever increasing heat burning him from the inside, searing his leftover organs, boiling what was left of his blood, and causing all the moisture within him to dry up.

"Good thing I grabbed the magnesium flare," Nick voiced. "Otherwise, I think it would have been stifled by the lack of oxygen by now."

Judy laughed a bit, enjoying the sight more than she should have.

With his lungs now charred and crumbling within his chest cavity and heart turned to stony charcoal, all measures for him to continue living had ceased function. In the fading light of his dying moments, all he could see through the blinding pain and burning need for air that could never be satisfied now… was the faint outlines of a fox and bunny kissing.

Both tod and doe turned their heads to watch the buck's head tilt lazily to the side, his body having given out. The flare still burned brightly within his body, the heat eating through his skin and fur, creating charred holes in his flesh that allowed flickers of light to pierce from inside.

Some parts of him dripped down the chair, while others flaked off like dead leaves from a tree in autumn. At the end of it all, there was a gaping, blackened, cavernous cavity that had opened up within the remains of what used to be Jack's chest. The ropes had now burned out somewhat, breaking away partially. The chains held though, keeping his corpse upright.

Judy bolted off, confusing the red fox as she disappeared from the room for a moment. The flare had since died out, the tube itself partially melted.

Coming back in, the doe rushed over to the dead hare, placing something inside his burnt out chest cavity and lighting it with a match. Stepping back, Nick could see what it was, beginning to laugh with a paw to his muzzle.

The rabbit had grabbed an actual candle and placed it in him, lighting it to create an actual parodic version of a Jack-O-Lantern. Judy began to laugh as well.

"You think we should leave this on the steps of Precinct One?" the tod asked. The grey doe turned to her fox, nodding fervently.

"Welp… grab some tools and let's get something to disguise ourselves."

0000000

Too early in the morning to care about the fact that mammals would offer him a kindly 'Good morning' as he passed them on the street, Bogo lumbered onward without doing much else than nursing the coffee he held protectively within his hoof.

He approached the steps to the front doors of the enormous building that was ZPD headquarters and Precinct One, taking a rather automatic path up the steps without looking where he was going.

He bumped rather abruptly into an object that swayed in his presence, but didn't outright move. Looking down, he noticed a poorly placed box, barely held together by tape. An acrid stench reached the bull's nose, making him clench at it in reflexive disgust.

The box fell apart at the edges, unveiling that which lie within.

The buffalo could feel his lunch attempting an emergency evacuation from the pit of his stomach.

The body of what he could only assume was his other rabbit officer, Jack Savage, sat propped up by various methods of support. His chest cavity was completely devoid of organs and looked burned out, as if someone used his corpse as a fire pit.

Inside the cavity, a small dish with a jelly like substance flared up with a small flame, likely triggered by a timer or the box falling apart.

A sign was roped around the neck of the buck saying….

 _Happy Halloween! ... and in that spirit… here is a treat for you!_

* * *

 **Is it over... T.T**

 **Good. that was rough.**

 **Lol. Kitting. Anywho, I wonder how many of you I've made regret following and favoriting my stories or me in general.**

 **Show of paws/hooves?**

 **XD**

 **I hadn't previous planned on continuing this beyond the one chapter. Maybe some time much further in the future but the prospective of a Halloween theme and making a dark dark dark pun upon the idea of a Jack-O-Lantern just cinched it fur me. I couldn't resist that opportunity and hoped I was the first to play out this little type of humor at a certain stripped hare's expense.**

 **REVIEWS!:**

 **MetalFox2013: HEY! ... thank you. heheheheehe. I'm... tentatively glad I could create something that could be both described as brutal AND entertaining.**

 **Vengarl: Oops... well you may not wanna read this one then. And thank you. Glad this could be seen as well written, even given the darker nature. XD**

 **AWildeHoppingTaco: Lmbo. that paints a very funny image in my head. and you know psycho killer types... they like keeping trophies. stick them in a jar of formaldehyde and they are preserved for many years. XD**

 **NoxiousFumes: You asked and I wasnt going to continue... but halloween... kinda calls for it. And practice makes perfect. plus getting influence from others you read is good. Not me specifically... but anyone you like reading. lol. Thank you for your complementary statements though.**

 **WriteReadReviewDie: Well... happy? XD No idea if this is 'worse' or 'better' but i hope you enjoy in that twisted way nonetheless.**

 **x29ohat: Why thank you. I think... though disturbing and gory was the goal. so yes. I'll take that as a complement. And i love the Howloween pun. yes. yes.**

 **DrummerMax64: HAHAHAHA! was not expecting you to even click the link for this. But thank you. I like fluff much more, but wanted to test my abilty to write something disturbing. not necessarily gory... but messes with your head too. like the creepiness of Nick and Judy together as murderers. hehehehe.**

 **CAPTAINPRICE79: Thank you. glad i could entertain. and I shall attempt to do so.**

 **Venomheart the Dreamer: Glad you like it. and thank you.**

 **DONE!**

 **Now I'm off to wash my paws after using a cadaver as 'reference' material for this.**

 **You can't prove ANYTHING!**

 **Ahem...**

 **Until next time, it's been a hustle, Sweethearts.**


End file.
